wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Anastasiya Ilyankova
Leninsk-Kuznetsky, Kemerovo Oblast, Russia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2014-present |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Anastasiya Andreyevna Ilyankova (Russian: Анастасия Андреевна Ильянкова; born January 12 in Leninsk-Kuznetsky) is an elite Russian gymnast. She is the 2019 European Uneven Bars Champion. She has also represented Russia at the 2016 Junior European Championships, and is Junior European Champion on uneven bars and balance beam. Junior Career 2013-2014 Ilyankova competed at the Russian Hopes, winning all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam silver, and vault bronze. She made her international debut at the 2014 International Gymnix in Canada, winning team gold, balance beam silver, and vault bronze. At the Russian Hopes later that year, she won all-around, vault, bars, and beam gold, and team and floor exercise bronze. She finished off the year at the Voronin Cup, winning team and all-around gold, balance beam silver, and vault bronze. 2015 In March, Ilyankova returned to the International Gymnix, winning team and uneven bars silver. In June, she competed at the Student Spartakiada, winning gold on uneven bars, bronze in the all-around, and placing eighth with her team. In late July, she competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival in Georgia. She won gold with her team, bronze in the all-around and on uneven bars, and placed eighth on beam. 2016 In March Ilyankova returned to the International Gymnix again. She won gold on the uneven bars, silver with her team, and placed fourth in the all-around and eighth on balance beam. In April, she competed at the Russian Championships, winning all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise gold, vault bronze, and placing fifth with her team and seventh on balance beam. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland. A fall in the all-around landed her in tenth place, but she won team, uneven bars, and balance beam gold. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, winning all-around and floor exercise gold and uneven bars and balance beam silver. Senior Career 2017 With her January 2001 birthdate, Ilyankova missed the Rio Olympics by a mere twelve days. She made her senior debut at the Russian Championships in late February, only competing on uneven bars, where she placed fourth. In May, she competed at the Osijek World Cup in Croatia, winning gold on uneven bars and silver on balance beam. In August, she competed on uneven bars and balance beam at the Russian Cup, winning gold on bars and placing fourth on beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada. After making the uneven bars final, her only event, she finished fourth after clipping her feet on the high bar on one of her release moves. In November, she competed on two events at the Elite Gym Massilia. She won silver with her team, but didn't qualify to the event finals. 2018 In March, she competed at the Stuttgart Team Challenge in Germany, but Russia fell just one spot short of qualifying for the team final. In April, she competed with Russia at the City of Jesolo Trophy, where she placed third in the all-around and first on the uneven bars ahead of American Ragan Smith and compatriot Angelina Melnikova. Later in April, she competed at the Russian Championships, she placed sixth in the all-around and with her team, and seventh on uneven bars and balance beam. In June, she competed at the Russian Cup, winning all-around silver, balance beam and floor exercise bronze and placing fifth on bars. However, she missed the World Championships in October due to an injury.injury 2019 Ilyankova returned to competition at the Russian Championships. She only competed on the uneven bars, where she won gold, and additionally placed sixth with her team. She later competed at the Baku World Cup, winning silver on uneven bars. At the Doha World Cup the following weekend, she won bronze on bars. In April, she competed at her first senior European Championships, becoming European Champion on uneven bars. She went on to compete at the European Games in Belarus in June, qualifying to the uneven bars final. Unfortunately, she came down with an allergic reaction that required medical treatment and withdrew from the final, replaced by teammate Angelina Melnikova.allergic reaction, UB EF withdrawal Ilyankova recovered in time to compete at the Russian Cup, placing fourth on uneven bars. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, placing sixth on bars. Medal Count Floor Music 2018 - "Dangerous" by David Garrett References